crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
Random Headcanons (Just in Case)
A page where we can post various headcanons about each other's characters. They can be as elaborate, simple, or downright unsensical as you want them to be. The only rules are to not '' post in your own section (if you do it's oficially canon) and to at least try to keep it as non-shadynasty as possible. Also if I forget to add someone or we gain new members please keep it alphabetical except for joint ownership characters or headcanons involving multiple characters. Please take note that since these are headcanons none of these are official for obvious reasons unless the creator like it enough to make it canon. Dash the Turtle Character Headcanons *Dashs' shell turns into Dark Dash's wings. (Spy) *The reason why Dash has no hair is the same reason why Nigel Uno has no hair. It's a long, dark, and depressing story, but no one knows the real reason why... (KFG) *Dash's spikes are somewhat pliable. (Spy) Haidenisa Character Headcanons *Hedgehog!Haiden and Mink!Haiden exist in different realities and the two often have strange dreams involving switching places with each other. (Spy) *Flare once tried to convince Haiden he was his future kid on an April Fools Day a few years back. (Spy) *Rose is quite proficient with tonfas. (Spy) *Rose's last name is actually Sama. (SA3) Nyro Fletcher Character Headcanons *In ''Lippies (Version 5), the Strider that is after the protagonists is actually a robot created by Dr. Lee Thompson. The real Strider is currently vacationing on an island for rehabilitation purposes and is completely unaware of what is happening to his friends. (Spy) *Dr. Lee Thompson was a normal doctor until he was hit on the head by a flower pot. (Spy) *Outside of his business as a member of Lippies, Mwah owns an actual school to learn how to twerk, called "Mwah's Twerk Academy." (SA3) *Mwah participates in an annual twerking competition named the "Twerk Olympics". He's also a 10-time champion XD wait wha- (Zy) *Spark the Dragon and Gal the Island Princess were born and raised on the same island. (KFG) *Drew has split personality disorder due to exposure to negative Chaos energy. His alternate persona is a mob boss named Scott. (Spy) *THETA IS THE REINCARNATION OF KNUCKLES FROM LIPPIES V.3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (WHAT) *Every company in the Lippies world is (of course) influenced by Lippies. Lippies = illuminati confirmed wh (Zy) SpyroBiel Character Headcanons *During her spare time, Jaki the Coyote listens to the song "Headstrong", by Trapt. (BIS) *SEGA!Venice doesn't use Blitz; he uses a combination of weak pyrokenisis and very weak Chaos energy. (Spy) *Willow helped Venice serenade Jaki. She played the violin and sang a cheesy song written by Venice while he proceeded to dance around her and maintaining eye contact with Jaki almost constantly. The ordeal ended abruptly when Jaki threw acorns, rocks, and other small, hazardous nature-y stuff at them, forcing a retreat from the time-displaced duo. (Spy) Staticcat Character Headcanons *Static claims to have electric powers but in reality her fur just gathers static electricity really easily, thus making it easy for her to shock people. (Spy)THIS IS OFFICIALLY CANON. *Static will end up getting married to Dash and have weird hybrid mutant children (Sam) ZoomTen Character Headcanons *Zilo has really good personal hygene except for his quills and hair. (Spy) * Zilo always carries a Zilo Bra with him (Haiden) * Zilo is secretly in love with Sig-babe ;) (Haiden) * Zilo is very anti-social and doesn't like talking to other people in places like out on the street. (static) * Zilo sometimes stands in front of mirrors in his house wearing a leopard bra or a zilo bra (static) * Mixel has wings, but they aren't strong enough to fly, due to a birth defect (static) Joint Ownership Character Headcanons *Add something here! ;) Multiple Users' Characters Headcanons *Cyclone and Venice are related because an unnamed aunt from Venice's mother's side married an unnamed ferret. (Spy) *All of the characters on the wiki have secret meetings, usually when no one is online. In these meetings, they constantly talk smack about their creator/user (KFG) *If Natalia were to ever meet Elias she'd probably flirt with him just to make him squirm. (Spy) *ASTRID IS ACTUALLY THE DAUGHTER OF DR. LEE THOMPSON AND JEANNIE THE SHEEP. I MEAN, WHAT?!? (KAT) *Zilo's an avid attendee of Mwah's Twerk Academy™ WHAT- (SA3) Category:Random pages Category:Just in case